


A Forbidden Crush

by bemynewobsession



Series: Everyone is a Little in Love with Kara Zor-El [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: At first Cat put it off to lust, but overwhelming feelings of a longing for domesticity with her assistant makes her rethink their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This stars some serious pining by one Ms. Cat Grant. I think Kara is just too much for her to handle sometimes.  
> _____________________________________________________________
> 
> This is actually Part Two of the series. My profile is fucking up and saying it's Part Three for some reason.

Cat can still remember her first interaction with Kara Danvers with startling clarity.

The girl had somehow been both nervous (Cat could barely comprehend what she was saying at first through all the blonde’s stammering) and confident (“I think that pen may be out of ink”) at the same time which was new and appealing to Cat.

Cat would also be lying if she claimed she hadn’t wanted to take the blonde girl against her desk then and there.

_______________________________________________________________________

For the longest time,Cat put all of her thoughts down to lust. She thought about having Kara worship her. She dreamt about pushing Kara under her desk, pulling her head between her legs. She longed to grasp Kara’s muscular back as they kissed on her couch.

The first time Cat’s thoughts drifted anywhere other than lust was when Kara had offered to watch Carter for her. Sudden pervasive thoughts of Kara being another mother to Carter and of domestic softness flooded into her mind as she watched tenderly as her son grasped onto Kara like a lifeline.

Carter had never taken to _anyone_ that quickly. The harrowing thoughts of a domestic life with ~~Kara~~ Kiera were quickly quashed down.

_________________________________________________________________________

The next time thoughts like that arose was when Kara hurt herself by the broken glass. It was fleeting but her heart immediately raced and her nerves spiked at the thought of Kara ever being hurt.

As clumsy as the girl was, she had never really hurt herself in Cat’s presence. She herself even seemed surprised at the blood pooling on her fingertip.

The protective thoughts shifted tone when Cat began bandaging Kara’s finger. The act was somewhat.. _intimate_ in a way.

She longed to clasp Kara against her chest and kiss the finger gently like a lover would. That thought made her pull back her hands suddenly like she had been burned. _What. The. Fuck._

Kara looked distinctly like a kicked puppy when Cat drew her hands back to her chest.

“Ms. Grant, are you feeling alright? You look very pale.”

“I’m fine Kiera!” Cat snapped back in reply. “I just don’t handle blood very well!”

Cat ignored the burning feeling in her chest at the wounded look Kara gave her at her words. _Dammit Catherine would it kill you to at least pretend to be nice to the girl?_

She awkwardly stood up and patted Kara on the shoulder.

“Just go to the doctor or something if it gets infected.”  

Kara stood up then as well. Cat hoped her burning face did not show in a flush at the close proximity of the girl’s face to her own.

“Alright. Have a nice day Ms. Grant.”

Cat hummed back noncommittally and scurried to her desk to distract herself.

_________________________________________________________________________

Cat Grant was not stupid. She actually prided herself on being quite smart and intuitive at times, which had helped her greatly when she was an investigative reporter.

She had figured out why she always found Kara to be so complex.

“Do me a favor and take off your glasses.” Ah yes the old glasses trick. Clark Kent had tried to pull that one as well in his flimsy disguise to hide that he was Superman.

“M-my glasses? I’d b-be blind without them!” The blonde girl in front of Cat laughed nervously, her obvious tell of a lie.

“I really doubt that. If you’re not who you think you are why does it matter?”

Cat studied Kara’s expressions as she stood there. The girl was definitely going through the five stages of grief at this point.

Kara turned her face slowly away from Cat. She pulled off those hideous glasses slowly and turned back to face Cat fully.

The gasp Cat let out was audible.

Cat hoped the pang of desire that suddenly swept through her was less obvious.

“Well. Thank you for all your help.” She tipped her glass of whiskey towards Kara. “Supergirl.”

The silence between them was suddenly deafening until Kara’s phone rang out clearly. Cat found her eyes roaming over Kara’s body with unabashed lust while Kara fumbled to answer her phone.

“I-I need to..”

“Yes I’m sure you do.”

Cat downed the rest of her drink in one gulp as she watched Kara’s ~~butt~~ form leave from her balcony.

_Get yourself under control Catherine. The girl is an honest to god superhero. She doesn’t have time for and old woman’s perverted feelings._

The next day, Kara tried to trick Cat with some body double stunt. Cat didn't believe it for a minute. But. The girl seemed determined to keep her secret so Cat went along with it. For now.

____________________________________________________________________________

Cat barely suppressed her feelings through Kara’s awkward dating of Adam.

Every time she thought of them together or saw them together, she couldn’t help but shudder with a sudden need to claim Kara as her own.

She tried not to be happy when the two of them broke up.

She did, however, take their break-up as an opportunity to distance herself from Kara.

_‘Purely professional’ my ass. Every time you look at her you want to jump her bones._

She cried hard the night Kara threw her off her balcony. She also forgave Kara instantly when the girl came to her as Supergirl.  

That’s when she knew she was in deep. How could she possibly forgive the girl after all she had said and done?

The things that Kara had said, brain alteration or not, clearly stated where her deepest intentions lay.

Kara would never see her as more than her overbearing boss or the annoying media mogul who hounded her as Supergirl.

____________________________________________________________________________

Time passed.

Kara regained the trust of the people of National City through her displays of selflessness and caring.

The evil Kryptonians who seemed to want to make zombies out of humans were defeated.

But Cat couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t take being around Kara and not being able to have her. She needed to leave National City and CatCo.

When she made her decision to leave, she began to be more open and kinder to Kara. She was calling her by her real name, telling her how amazing she thought she was, telling her that she was a hero in her own, trying everything she could to leave the girl with the best image possible of herself.

She'll never forget the last real interaction with the girl as Kara's boss.

“Oh my god. Oh my god Ms. Grant! Are you dying?” Cat could scarcely handle the look on Kara’s face.

“No!” Cat laughed at herself and Kara softly and watched as Kara murmured a _thank god_ and sighed in relief.

“No. Kara I’m not dying. I’m leaving.” Cat spoke with a soft resignation. And _oh no._ Kara’s face morphed into something unrecognizable.

“Okay. The cat is out of the bag. I am taking a leave of absence from CatCo.” Cat moved around her desk to stand directly in front of Kara as she spoke.

Kara looked quite taken aback. “W-what?”

“I’ve just done all there is that I can do here. I’m like a shark in a tank and I’m moving around in circles but I’m not getting anywhere.” Kara looked away and began to take steps back towards the couch as Cat spoke.

“And yes. Yes I’ve created a media empire. And I’d like to think that I spread some light in the universe and out into humanity into the world. And..” Cat looked directly at Kara who had picked up a pillow and was picking at it carelessly as the media mogul said her next words.

“I launched you as Supergirl.”

Cat thought Kara may have gotten whiplash (if she could get whiplash) with the way her head turned up.

“M-ms. Grant we..I thought that we..uh.” Cat walked over to the giant glass doors leading into her office and closed them hastily. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass for a moment before gathering the courage to say her next words.

Kara was looking at her with something akin to fear in her eyes. Cat walked over to her delicately and sat next to her. The older woman could feel the blue eyed girl’s knee pressed hotly into her thigh.

“Kara. Dear sweet Kara. I am a very intelligent woman. I was not fooled by your little, body double trick.” Kara’s eyes widened and she looked away, eyes already brimming with tears.

“But you..uh..you..well..you never said anything?” Kara’s voice squeaked softly as she spoke.

“And you said you would fire me if I was Supergirl?”

“Well. I could see how happy this job made you. I’m guessing it added a semblance of normalcy to your life?” Kara nodded vigorously.

“And although I may not show it often, I really do care about you Kara.” She leaned in, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek gently. Kara grabbed her arm like a lifeline, muttering a soft apology when Cat winced under her force. "I would never even think of telling anyone. I can't imagine the danger it would put you in.

Cat leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on the Kryptonian’s forehead, slowly moving back with her hands placed back in her lap.

Cat began to speak again, a new softness in her voice.

“I’ve been swimming in the same pool for too long my dear. There are new seas I have to go conquer.” Kara was openly crying now, tears streaming down her face slowly. “Hmm, I need to _dive_ .” _No you just need to get away from the girl you are pining over._

Kara sniffled softly and looked down at her hands. She sucked in a shaky breath and spoke, her voice just barely wavering.

“Everything’s changing so fast. I do not do well with change...gosh Ms. Grant I-” Her voice broke off slightly. “I really can’t imagine being here without you.” _Dammit Kara stop making this harder than it has to be._

Cat rolled her eyes in an attempt to play off her own emotions. “Kara.” She shook her head imperceptibly to shake off the weight of her feelings dragging her down.

“Ohhhh Kara…”

She put her hand firmly on Kara’s shoulder. “You. Will rise to the occasion.”

Kara’s eyes somehow filled with even more emotion. She grasped Cat’s arm gently, ignoring the gasp of surprise the older woman let out, and stood the two of them up, clasping their bodies together in a tight hug.

Cat allowed her eyes to close. She allowed herself _just_ a moment to savor being in Kara’s strong arms.

Allowed herself one moment to savor the smell of Kara, the feel of her racing heart (Beating a staccato on the wrong side compared to a human. How could Kara ever think Cat wouldn’t notice.), the sound of her soft sigh into Cat’s ear.

_God how much I want to kiss her and never let go. I love you more than you know Kara Danvers._

“Now!” Cat spoke firmly against Kara’s ear “I want you to go in there and show that son of a bitch, Snapper, what you’re made of!” She patted Kara’s back twice.

Kara chuckled gently, her teary eyes now gone, replaced with a sunshine graced upon her face.

“Chop chop Supergirl.” Cat joked gently. She stood there for a moment to watch Kara leave.

 _I don’t think I will ever really get over her._ Cat allowed her thoughts to drift for a bit as she walked back behind her desk, savoring the memory of the feeling of Kara’s body pressed firmly against her own.

She busied herself with paperwork for a few minutes, before placing them down on her desk. She put her hands to her face and breathed out a noisy sigh.

_Maybe in another life I do have her. Maybe in another life, she’s mine._

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Part Two of my Everyone Is A Little in Love With Kara series  
> ______________________________________________________________________________  
> I once saw a tumblr post talking about how everyone is actually a little bit in love with Kara and she’s too oblivious to notice anything. So I was inspired to make a series about it.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
